Steven Universe & Sonic the Hedgehog: World's Collide
by aj duvall
Summary: Steven was enjoying life until a ship appered and appered but Sonic and Tails now Steven and the gems must get Sonic and Tails home.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe & Sonic The Hedgehog: World's Collide

By: A.J. Duvall & Jeffery Thompson

This is canon to my other story Steven Universe: Darkest Fear this takes place about a month after this story. This takes place after Sonic X. This takes place after Cosmo has been revived after an unknown means. Read the whole thing to find out. Enjoy.

Steven was on the red carpet taking photos and laughing it up he was ready to see his movie. Then Lars gets in Steven's way. "Lars get the F**K out of my way!" says Steven. "Make me!" says Lars. They fight and Steven gets kneed in the face.

"AHHH!" screams Steven. "Ah it was just a dream!" he says till he notices a red carpet. "AH S**T HERE WE GO AGAIN!" yells Steven. Another knee to his face.

"AHHH!" screams Steven again. "I see red that means… F**K!" says Steven. Another knee to the face.

"AHHH!" screams Steven in his bed. "Why do I feel hungover?" says Steven as he proceeds to run to the bathroom to puke. "Ugh I really hate the taste of vomit." says Steven. He proceeds to head downstairs but falls hitting his head on every stair. "Ugh F**K!" says Steven as he starts getting up. "I see your finally up!" says Connie. "What happened last night?" says Steven. "You got drunk off your ass!" says Connie. "Oh ok… Wanna f**k?" says Steven. Connie then smacks Steven so hard he blacks out.

Meanwhile in a whole other universe parallel to his own.

"Hey Tails how it going, and could you unlock the door." says Sonic while standing on Tails front porch. "Give me just a sec." he says this while walking to a security panel in his shop and unlocks the door remotely. "Thanks bud." says Sonic. And less than a second later Sonic was in Tails workshop where he stored all his most prized creations including the X-tornado, and the Blue Typhoon. "How's the project coming along Tails." says Sonic. "It is 80% complete Sonic and soon we'll be able to travel to any universe at any given time. Doesn't that sound amazing Sonic!" says Tails. "It sure does but I have no clue on how you can come up with stuff like this." says Sonic. "It's because they don't exist. If it existed already then I wouldn't be making it." says Tails. While saying this he heard a noise coming from the 'dimensional rift portal' control panel. "What's wrong bud." says Sonic. "Something's wrong with one of the gate controls." says Tails "That's not good right?" says Sonic. "No it's not, and if left alone then it will have the same effect as what happened last time but the only difference is that it will take the first item it comes in contact with." says Tails. He sees a red glow coming from a corner of the device. "WE'VE GOTTA GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!" yells Tails. (chaos control begins again).

Meanwhile in Steven's world.

5 hours have passed and Steven is walking down to Little Homeworld to start the school day. "Ah Steven I see you decided to show up!" says Pearl. "Hey Pearl, do you know where Lapis and Peridot are? They didn't meet me at the temple like I told them to." says Steven. "Oh I think they are with Amethyst!" says Pearl. "Ok thanks,Pearl." says Steven as he starts to go find Amethyst. "F**king Amethyst got to ruin everything." mumbles Steven under his breath...

"Alright you too, I think y'all pactriced the dance enough now y'all need to fuse!" says Amethyst. "Are you sure?" says Lapis. "Yeah Amy, this is Lapis's first time since Jasper are you sure we're ready!" says Peridot. "Yeah tops, dudes y'all ready!" says Amethyst. "Ok…" says Lapis. Lapis takes Peridot's hand and they begin to dance and they start to glow. they begin fusing. "Hey guys!" says Steven. Lapis and Peridot fuse out and hit the ground.

Meanwhile in another part of Beach City.

"Well this is just great." says Tails. "So where are we Tails?" says Sonic. "A different Earth." says Tails. "What does that mean?" says Sonic. "It's an Earth kinda like Chris's world but instead of greys they have crystals." says Tails. "Well let's get on the ship." says Sonic. *pulls up wrist mounted comlink* "Hey Cos can you open the hall doors where i'm at?" asks Tails. "Give me just a minute Tails." says Cosmo. *hissing from the doors being opened as the ramp extends to the ground* "Thanks." says Tails. "You're welcome my dear." says Cosmo. "Alright then let's get going." says Tails. After a few minutes of navigating the corridors the made it to the primary control room. "Good thing I made an emerald that has enough power to bring this ship into combat mode, and the other thing I changed is the sonic driver." says Tails. "It's been replaced with a high power and caliber railgun." Tails continued. While he said this, he was running through the starting up process beginning with Starting engine 1 through 3, starting auxiliary engine, initiating take off thrusters, deploying atmospheric flight wings. As the engine started it got slightly louder as they warmed up and fired. "And we're up. So let's see what we're dealing with." says Tails. "Hey Tails what's that." said Sonic. "I don't know. I'll pull it up on the monitor." says Tails. "It's a human-like figure carved into the face of the mountain. Let's go check it out, starting the main engine. Prepare for a slight jolt everyone." Said Tails. As he said this they started moving and as this was happening Seven is in Little Homeworld oblivious to what was heading to his home.

Meanwhile over in Little Homeworld

"Steven, what the hell was that for!" says Peridot. "What, all I said was hey." says Steven. "You're here to ask why we didn't come to the temple aren't you?" asks Lapis. "Yah, why didn't you?" asks Steven. "Well we did go over, but Connie said you were sleeping because you got drunk last night." says Peridot. "So we just went on over here." says Lapis. "Oh ok… WHAT THE F**K IS THAT." says Steven as he sees Tails' ship hovering over the temple. "Huh… Oh s**t, did the Diamonds get a new ship?" says Peridot. "Not that I know of. I gotta tell Pearl and Garnet." says Steven. "Wait Steven!" says Amethyst. "What is it?" asks Steven. "Let me shapeshift into a car it would be faster!" says Amethyst. "*sigh* Sure." says Steven. They all hop in car Amethyst and drive up to Pearl.

15 minutes later...

"Pearl!" says Steven. "Yes, Steven." says Pearl. "Look at the temple!" says Steven. "It looks fin… huh is that the Diamonds?" says Pearl. "No it isn't, I don't know what or who it is." says Steven. "Does Garnet know?" asks Pearl. "No because I don't know where she is." says Steven. Steven's phone then rings. "Huh… Oh it's Garnet." says Steven as he answers the call. "Guys come here quickly!" says Garnet. "Ok!" says Steven as he hangs up. "Lets Go!" says Pearl. They all hop on the warp pad and warp to the temple.

In the temple.

*WOOSH* as Steven and the other Crystal Gems hop off of the warp pad they all summon their weapons and Peridot grabs a metal trash can lid. "Alright you two, whatever y'all are, you got till 3 to talk, or we start fighting." says Steven shield ready in hand. Sonic and Tails freeze in shock. "Alrighty I see you have chosen to fight. AHHH!" says Steven…

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

As Steven said this he saw a twin tail honey coloured fox typing something on his wrist and a few seconds later the ship in the sky started to come down and what they saw brought fear into the gems eyes. A gem shattering railgun aimed directly at them. They tried to attack the ship with their strongest moves they could use but couldn't scratch it due to the powerful shield it has. "If you stop your attack then I wont fire this weapon". After he said this he aimed all the weapons on the typhoon at them. "Ok we'll stop" said Steven. "I'm coming up Cosmo." Said Tails. After he took off, and a minute later all the weapons were disables and he brought the Titanic craft down landing it in the water. And when they saw the craft they were in awe and fear of the two that were standing there. They then heard a voice come from the craft asking them to come on board and they did but reluctantly. What they saw when they boarded was surprising. The weapons had vanished and in front of them that saw the same fox walk out from the hangar in the deck and said come on in. I'll show you how to get to the command center and on the way I'll explain why we're here. This was enough to get them to follow the fox. One explanation later they arrived at the command center. "So you came from another world because it exploded and now you have to find your way home. Makes perfect sense!" says Steven. "Well there is a problem." says Tails. "What's the problem?" says Steven. "We can't go back." says Tails."Why?" says Steven. " Mind another explanation?" says Tails. "Sure but first we haven't even said what our names are, what are y'alls?" asks Steven. "Ok well I'm Tails the blue hedgehog over there is Sonic and the one in the navigation seat is Cosmo."says Tails."Well hi Tails. Im Steven, the bird looking one is Pearl, the green one is Peridot, the red one is Garnet, the purple one is Amethyst, and the blue one is Lapis. And we are the Crystal Gems." says Steven. "Well if you want a tour it will have to wait cause the typhoon still need some tuning on the rail and I need to get it out of the water for that so hold on cause we're going up." After Tails said this he walked up to his command seat and took off from the water to the sky and set it to a steady hover above their temple and after that he deployed the rail and cut off all power going to the rail itself so it wouldn't fire by accident. As they all saw this happening they wondered to themselves if this was real or fake so they took a closer look and by closer they sent Steven to look around the ship. " I would advise you to take a map of the ship before you do that Steven." says Tails. "Why would I need a map?" asks Steven."This ship is half a mile long so it's practically a maze, and I don't need people getting lost on here." says Tails."Ok then. Hey Amethyst!" says Steven as he grabs a map. "What bro?" says Amethyst. "Turn into a car will get done faster!" says Steven. "the halls are not roads, and I just finished repairing this ship three months ago so please don't do that." said Tails painly.

Meanwhile on Watermelon Island

"Well this is just great, Sonic caused another chaos control to happen, and it seems that this time there is no way for us to get back" says Knuckles. "And how do you know that?"says Amy. "I can't sense the emeralds anywhere." says Knuckles.

Back at Beach City

After an hour of exploring the typhoon Steven made his way back to the command center. "Damn this place is awesome!" says Steven. "Thanks for the compliment. I pride myself on this creation of mine. I forgot to mention this but I made this ship in six months." says Tails. "Wait really!" says Peridot. "Yes I really made this masterpiece. Haven't you ever made your own ship? I made this from parts that were lying around in the scrapyard that I live in, but before you use anything I clean, refine, then make it into the shape I need for instance all the wires in this ship were made from old copper wire in some old tanks and cars. Does that give you enough info on what I can do?" said Tails."Yes it does, also to answer your question on if I made my own ship before that is a no, but I have built a drill to drill to the center of the Earth!" says Peridot. "Ok, but you want me to teach you how to build and refine to make something like this?"asked Tails. "Uhh maybe not!" says Lapis. "But why Lapis?" ask Peridot. "It's not like we're gonna go to space anytime soon!" says Lapis. "Well this ship was built to go to space and stay there for months but the question was directed at Peridot."says Tails. "Well maybe if we can get y'all get back to your home maybe i'll ask." says Peridot. "There is no way for us to get home." said Tails in a flat tone. "AHA! I got an idea." says Steven. "What. Do you have a dimension crossing portal just lying around and I don't think you have the tech to make such an item of scientific achievement. Do you?"asked Tails. Receives no answer from anyone. "That's what I thought and since the calibration is complete I'll retract the rail and check the other islands near here to see if anyone else got transported here. What's the closest island to here Cosmo?" asked Tails. "The closest Island near us is Watermelon Island. I'm putting it on the monitor now."said Cosmo. "Thanks Cos." said Tails with a smile. "Your welcome." said Cosmo with a smile. "Zoom it in by 2x. Wait are those watermelons walking on two feet and I see pink, hold on is that Amy and I see Knuckles with her. Well I guess that's where we're heading then. Full speed to Watermelon Island. Everyone hang on cause after this we're heading to planetary orbit to get some information from one of the satellites."says Tails while firing engines 1,2,and 3 to full and deploying the atmospheric flight wings, and with a powerful jolt they start moving to watermelon island. "Ahh!" screams Steven as he gets thrown back into the back of the ship because he didn't listen. "STEVEN!" yells Pearl.

15 minutes later…

"Ok everyone hang on" says Tails "OK!" says all the gems but Steven. " we're in for a rocky landing." says Tails. "Ahh!" screams Steven again because he didn't listen again. The ship lands in the water going about 200 mph then throws engine 1 in full reverse and cuts 2 and 3. Once slow enough to drop anchor they cut engine 1." We're here. Is everyone ok?"asks Tails. "Ow! No!" says Steven. "Steven that's why we LISTEN!" says Pearl ."Hey Sonic can you take Steven to the infirmary" asks Tails. "Sure thing bud. Follow me Steven. " says Sonic. "Ok, Sanic!" says Steven. "Who's Sanic?"asks Sonic. "Isn't it you?" asks Steven." no"says Sonic.

"Oh ok." says Steven. The door closes behind them as they keep talking. "Alright then whoever can fly will come with me." says Tails as he steps down from his command chair to guide them to the hangar where his X-tornado is. "I can fly!" says Lapis. "I can shapeshift into a plane or helicopter!" says Amethyst. "There are only two who can. I can get on a plane so can Garnet and Peridot!" says Pearl. "Oh and Steven can float." Pearl continues. After this is all said they arrive in the hangar and see Tails' plane. "Holy F**K!" says Amethyst as she gets smacked in the face by Pearl. "Well for those who can't fly will be with me in the tornado ok, but if you wanna ride in the wing you can."says Tails. Amethyst then runs through Tails and jumps off and shapeshifts into a helicopter and flies down. And Lapis activated her water wings and flys down. "Ok this will take about 5 minutes to get to the runway so please be patient." says Tails.

Meanwhile in the Infirmary…

"Ow F**K! My leg!" says Steven."Well...you broke your leg. I'll go ahead and put a cast on you. lay down on that tabe and I'll start the process." says Sonic."Wait it's broken. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm so post to go on a date tomorrow with Connie!" says Steven and then he realised "Oh s**t we forgot Connie at the temple." "No your gonna lay down on the table over there and get healed in 5 minutes" says Sonic. "Fine. Wait ,healed in 5 minutes are you insane!" says Steven. "This is a ship that is more advanced than any tech you have currently including advanced healing" says Sonic. *Pulls up comlink.* "Steven will be with you in 15 minutes. Can you wait till then Tails?" asks Sonic. "Sure I can wait. I'll go ahead and tell the others." says Tails. " Steven will be out here in 15 minutes ok everyone."says Tails. "But Amethyst, and Lapis are already down on the island, how are we going to tell them?" asks Peridot. "I gave them a comlink before they left so you should be able to contact them with what you got on ya."says Tails. "Well then let's try this then!" says Pearl. "Come in Lapis and Amethyst. Come in." says Pearl to Amethyst and Lapis. "Lapis here. Amethyst dropped her …. What is it called a 'cam lunk'. "Anyhow she dropped it in the water when she wanted to 'crash land' in the water so ya. Anyhow what's up?" says Lapis. "Ugh Amethyst… anyhow were waiting for Steven it'll be about 15 minutes then will be down just stay put for now." says Pearl. "And please don't engage the red one. He will most likely tear you to shreds ok." says Tails "Ok. I know I will, Amethyst not so much!" says Lapis. "Ok? Just don't mess with them till we get there." says Tails. *closes connection* "Amethyst loves to start trouble, just to tell you Tails." says Pearl. "I forgot to tell them there is a short tempered Pink Hedgehog with him and has a painful hammer to go with that short fuze." says Tails. "Yep Amethyst about to cause trouble." says Peridot. "Since we're on the runway i would like to ask you something." says Tails. "What is it?" says Garnet. "Can you handle a 5,000 foot drop on to the island to keep them from getting hurt?" asks Tails. "We can hop off and poof ourselves and our gems land on the island and regenerate!" says Pearl. "You will be riding on the wing of the plane for the drop. Are you ok with this?" asks Tails. "Sure I guess." says Garnet. "Nope!" says Peridot. "I wanna be a daredevil!" says Pearl as she regrets it almost immediately. "Ok then. Garnet, Pearl Get on the wing while I get the launch set up and Peridot since you don't want to go Help Cosmo keep this ship with power ok?" asks Tails while he steps in the X-tornado. "Ok I'm on it." says Peridot. "Good now step away from the runway." says Tails. *connection to catapult complete. launch speed set at 250mph. throttle to full, launch when ready* " Everyone, hang on." says Tails as a countdown comes from the ship *3 2 1 LAUNCH* "AHHHH! I REGRET THIS SO MUCH!" screams Pearl as she looks over to Garnet seeing her 1000% calm. " Yall still on the wing. if so we're about to break the sound barrier, and fast approaching 5,000 feet. get ready to drop." says Tails as they go past the speed of sound. "AHH S**T!" yells Pearl as she falls off early. "All right guess I got to get her!" says Garnet as she jumps off the wing of the plane. "good luck you two" says Tails in a silent voice as he heads back to the typhoon.

Meanwhile on Watermelon Island…

"So we gotta watch out for a red being?" says Amethyst. "Ya Amethyst. Tails literally said that not even 5 minutes ago." says Lapis. They walk towards the temple of Watermelon Steven's.

Meanwhile in the infirmary…

"You all better now?" asks Sonic. "Yah and I don't know how." says Steven. "You can thank Tails for finding a way to create chaos regeneration." says Sonic. " Ok then. Well are we going to go down to the island you need a way down Sonic?" asks Steven. " Tails will handle that. for right now let's get to the runway."says Sonic. 10 minutes later now on the runway. "Hey Tails can you give me a lift?" asks Sonic. "Sure thing Sonic. Get on." says Tails. Steven runs past the X-tornado and hops off and floats down while flipping off the Watermelon Steven's.

"Ok well I guess we'll follow suit then." says Tails as they leave the typhoon.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
